Time Waits for no Man
by SuddenJami
Summary: Zelda knew Marth since elementary school, but when she arrives in middle school, she feels different. How will she survive now? (First fic)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and reviews/edits are welcome! Some parts happened to me in real life, but anyways, enjoy!  
**

**(Pairing Marth x Zelda)  
**

_Time Waits for no Man_

I knew Marth since second grade. I met him when he moved to America from Japan and he didn't have any friends. Of course it was his first time here, but I decided to be friends with him. We talked, hanged out, and were partners every step of the way. After that, we became great friends.

After second grade, we never had a class together or really talked. We passed elementary school, and went to the same middle school, but again we never talked.

Sixth and seventh grade past in a blink of an eye. I noticed I still never had a class with him and I wondered why. Finally, eighth grade came.

During the first day of school, when I passed by him, going to my next class, I could feel my cheeks turn red. I was so suddenly confused and the next thing I know is that I'm staring at him from afar. I noticed he got very tall, very intelligent, and...is handsome.

My eyes grew wide, '_Am I falling for him_?' I thought. After fourth period, I went to my two best friends, Samus and Peach.

I asked, "Uhh...guys? I know this is sudden, but how can you tell if you like some one?"

They both looked at me and then Peach giggled. She said, "Zelda, there are many ways you can tell. One is if you are blushing when seeing or talking to him, or if you keep tormenting him for attention. Those are just the most common ones."

I looked down. Samus became anxious and said, "What wrong Zelda? Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"No." I replied, "I-I think I have a crush on Marth."

They both looked at me with extremely surprised faces. Samus then said, "Are you sure? If that's the case, then its only going to get worse because fifth period, we have Spanish with him."

"How do you know?" I said with anxiety.

"I know because Pit told me. He told me he saw Ike and Marth go inside the class. I don't understand why he did though."

"Well that could have just been a coincidence. Maybe Ike had the class, but asked Marth to go with him."

It began to turn into an argument when Peach interrupted and said, "We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe Pit was right, maybe he was wrong. We won't know until we go in."

"Yeah." I said. All of us went to our usually spot we ate our lunches at and talked about our schedule. Lunch passed by quickly and the bell rang. We went to fifth period and into room 904. I sighed. Most of the students inside were part of the popular people. I was not really fond of them and they teased everybody they could get their hands on. All three of us stood there waiting for the teacher while everyone was just making a mess and being obnoxious. The only two people who weren't doing anything besides us, was Marth and Ike. They were just sitting in the same table all silent like.

I looked at him and he looked up. Our eyes quickly made contact, but I looked down. I couldn't handle it, it was just so embarrassing. I secretly drew my eyes up and I saw him talking to Ike. _"Maybe he hates me."_ I thought. After 5 minutes of standing in shame, the teacher finally came. He was a short man, wore a blue pair of pants, had a red shirt, and had a large mustache.

"Okay class." He yelled. "My name is Mario and I am your Spanish teacher. Today is the first day of school, so I won't give you seating arrangements yet. Tomorrow, however, I shall."

I began to worry. "_What if I sit next to him or what if he knows I have a crush on him?!_" I thought. I looked to my right and I saw Peach motioning me to her table with Samus. A steady smile grew on my face and I went over. I sat there all comfortable because I was with my best friends and Marth's table was far from us.

Our first assignment was to right down at least ten Spanish words we already knew. We did as told and after that, he showed us a video of what we were going to learn this first section. The bell rang and I went to my next class.

I had fun in sixth period because it was my favorite subject, art. Lastly, I went to seventh period, math. My first day of school didn't go so bad as I thought it would, but tomorrow, what will lie for me then?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two...  
**

_Time Waits for no Man**  
**_

The second day of school already. I only had some math homework last night, but that was it.

So far, I woke up in a sleepy way and got ready for school. I got into the car and arrived. Samus and Peach usually come to school late, so I sit on one of the benches and read my book, but today was different. When I arrived, I saw Marth sitting in my favorite spot under a tree, mysteriously also reading a novel. I sighed and walked passed by him with a slight pink face. I went to a different spot and under the sun's rays. It annoyed me because I hated sitting in the sun.

I sat down and took out my book to read. I sat there for a minute enjoying when I heard footsteps coming closer. It was coming from the left where I passed Marth. As it was getting closer, my heart was beating faster.

I tried to focus on reading my book when I heard a, "Hey." I looked up and what I saw was Marth talking with Ike. I was in relief, but embarrassed at the same time. I got up and was going to my favorite spot when a hand clenched my arm. I looked at my hand then up. My face was crimson, it was Marth holding it.

"Zelda." He said. "Why don't we ever talk anymore? What happened?" _  
_

I looked down. "_What do I say?_" I thought.

With hesitation I said, "I-"

Ike jumped in and said, "Come on Marth, let's go to class already."

"No." He said with slight anger. "I'm not going until Zelda at least tell me something. Besides, she was going to say something until you cut her off." Ike growled and left. Marth looked at him then back at me. "Don't worry about him. I'll just give him some fried chicken later to cheer him up, but what were you going to say?"

With what just happened, all I could mutter out was, "I-I d-don't know."

"Well okay, but can we at least talk again? I would love to see and know you better again. Oh, and I almost forgot, here." I took what he gave me and it was an invitation to a party. "It's just a party celebrating my birthday coming up. Will you come? I mean you don't have too..."

_"Marth inviting me?"_ I wondered. My face went darker than I thought it could, but I said, "Sure, I would like to be there." He smiled and walked off to follow Ike.

I stood there motionless and didn't move until Peach came. She looked at me and saw my lush red face. "What happened to you? Your face is really red." She said. I showed her the invitation to Marth's birthday party. She laughed and said with joyous embrace, "Well good for you! This is your chance to talk to him again. Maybe even bust a move?"

I jumped and became embarrassed. I replied, "Peach don't say that. Were _only_ friends, okay?"

She giggled and said in a sarcastic voice, "If you say so...Oh, and look, Samus is here." She pointed in the direction and I saw her walking toward us, carrying her history textbook.

"Good morning! So what's up?" Samus said in excitement.

Peach blurted out, "Zelda got an invitation to Marth's birthday party!"

"Oh, come on." I said. "You don't have to tell everybody. It's not that even a big deal..." Samus nodded in agreement and was only a little concern over me. I told them my goodbyes, for my class was far. When I was going to first period, P.E., something hit me. I just remembered that today in Spanish we were going to have assigned seats. Great, just great. After everything that had just happened to me with him, what was I going to do?

I went to P.E., got dressed and was out for some soccer. My only friend that period was Sheik. We usually talk and sometimes our teams would go against each other, but what always ruined the moment was Link. Sheik and I would one day talk, then Link would jump in and annoy us. I hated him for his rudeness, and just being absurd.

Sheik usually was the sensitive type. "Don't worry." Sheik told me. "Everything will be fine."

I looked at the sky. How will everything be fine when it just started?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three...  
**

_Time Waits for no Man_

After P.E., I went to history. I spent most of the class just sitting there and writing notes. While that was happening, I also was passing notes with Sheik. It was funny that Mr. Snake didn't notice because we were sitting right in front of his desk. When history was over, I went to literature. The whole class read a novel with of no interest, including me. After that, we were given interpretive questions and everyone went to work.

Quickly, the bell rang and off to another class, but the last one before lunch. Science was pretty far and often I would be late, but Mr. Falco was a nice guy. Samus and I entered and went straight to work because we both loved the subject science. To us, it is the most interesting subject because Mr. Falco makes us do the most exciting lab experiments ever. Once in a while though, Samus and I would talk about Marth, but not to often.

Today, however, we talked about him the entire period. She wanted to know exactly what happened and when I finished she said, "Okay, maybe he wants to be your friend again or wants to catch up. Though there is the possibility...that he likes you back." My face grew red and Samus noticed very quickly. "Still, those are just inferences. Zelda, what I think you should do is begin talking to him again."

"You sure?" I said. "I'm kinda nervous because it was just so unexpected, but we were friends a long time ago. Maybe it will all work out like you said...I hope." Samus smiled and we continued our work even though the bell was going to ring in seven minutes.

When it did, we left the classroom to go to our lockers and get our lunches. The next great thing about science, is that its the closest class to the lockers. Almost everybody in the whole school would try to charge in there and the earlier you get there, the better. The problem was that I never used my locker. I felt there was never a need for it and eventually, it got jammed. The dial for it can't even turn, so I just left it. Samus keeps saying I should go tell the school office, but I never bothered because I hated going in there. I always feel like when I'm in there, I'm in trouble, but maybe I'm being paranoid.

Samus got her lunch and left. By the time we looked back, it was a mad house. We slowly walked to the school benches and there was Peach sitting across from Sheik. I asked how was their day so far and they both said it went fine. We all ate our lunches and went to the Spanish class. Peach, Samus, Sheik, and I decided we would always hang out there until the end of lunch. We would talk about Marth, our pets, grades, and other things. Finally, the bell rang after a forty-five minute lunch. We said our goodbyes to Sheik as she was off to Wood-shop and we waited at Spanish.

All three of us were talking when I noticed Marth came. I tried to not stare at him and tried to listen Peach. It was no longer than a minute when Marth said, "Hey, Zelda." I jumped and looked at him. Then I looked at both Peach and Samus. Both of them had anger in their eyes staring at him as if he had cheated on me.

I stepped forward and said, "H-Hey, Marth. Where's Ike?" I turned my head to see my friends and they smiled at me. They both waved and left me to talk to him in private. I began to blush because I hadn't actually been alone with him.

He laughed a bit and said, "He's coming, so what do you think of Spanish so far?"

"It's fine I guess. Are you worried of where your seat might be?"

"No, not really. What would make me happy is if I get to sit next to Ike or you."

My face turned red. I didn't know what to say. The only thing that came out was, "Sure."

"Nice. How about we go in now?" I nodded my head in agreement.

As we walked in I heard a loud yell saying, "Move out of the way!" I was too late. I was bumped by a large figure and everything went black.

When I awoke I felt something soft under me, it was Marth. I immediately got of with a crimson face and said, "I am so sorry!" I turned around and the figure that bumped into us was Ike.

"Oh come on Zelda." Ike said.

I turned to him and was about to say something when Marth said, "Don't be rude Ike. I think you should apologize to Zelda right now."

"Sorry, I just thought I was going to be late was all. That's why I was in such a hurry."

"It's okay." Marth and Ike both smiled and we went into class. We saw name tags all over the tables indicating where your seat was going to be. I found my name on a table right side of the white board. I sat down and I met my two table mates, Red and Fox. I looked to my right and I saw Marth sitting next to my table. His table mates were Link, Sonic, and Luigi. He looked at me and sighed in depression. I couldn't hold it in, so I gave a small laugh. Later, Mr. Mario came in and taught us our lecture about how to say things you like and don't like. After that, we went into the Spanish textbook and did activities.

The bell rang and I said my goodbyes to Samus, Peach, and my new great friends, Marth and Ike. I finally, went to my last two classes and that ended my day. It wasn't bad. Actually, it was a very interesting and humorous day. Now the only thing left that worries me, is Marth's birthday party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four...**

_Time Waits for no Man_

Friday is here already and Marth's birthday party as well. I was so nervous, my stomach was in knots when I awoke this morning. When I got to school, Samus was there early, so we hanged out near her math class. She was very lucky to have Mr. Dedede as a teacher because he's really cool and is the best math teacher. We were talking then Sheik came with a depressed look.

Samus said, "What's wrong?"

"I failed my history test." She told us. "I forgot to study and the next thing I know is that I failed. Though, it doesn't really matter if I did because I suck at history anyways."

"What about me?" I suggested. "I could tutor you with history." I was always great in history. It didn't matter if the teacher was good at teaching or not, I would always get a good score. I remembered last year where everyone took a history test and failed it, however, I was the one who actually passed.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it." Sheik said. "Saturday cool?" I smiled and nodded in agreement.

The whole school cycle once again has begun and after the four classes, I went to see my friends once again during lunch. Today was a little awkward because I saw Ike sitting with us. Four girls and randomly one guy made it seem slightly weird for me.

"Uhh, Ike." Peach said. "What's up?"

He motioned his head upward and said, "I see clouds and a few bir-"

I laughed and told him, "She didn't mean it literally. She was basically asking why are you here."

"Oh. Could've just said that, but the reason why I am here is because I want to hang out with you guys." He said.

Everybody's eyes went wide except mine. For me, it didn't really matter if your a guy and hanged out with girls, but it seems my friends were astonished out about it.

"What about Marth?" Peach wondered. "You guys totally seem like brothers because you hang out with each other a lot."

Ike motioned his head staring at the ground with a frustrated look. He managed to say, "That's the problem. Not Marth, but people think were a couple and were not. We are just close friends is all. I thought that if I hanged out with you guys, maybe the rumor will go away. Anyways, I know Marth isn't gay because he likes Zel-" He cut off and put his hand around his mouth. "Whoops, ignore that last part." He looked at me and my face was red with wide eyes. "Okay, Marth gonna kill me." He got up and the last few words he said before leaving was, "I hope I'll see you guys at my funeral!"

Everyone was so confused on what just happened and it wasn't even two minutes. My face flushed and I wondered if it could be true. Samus looked at me and said, "Do you think it is true?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure. I just sat there eating my lunch and it seemed everyone knew what kind of situation I was in. Later, we went to Spanish later than usual, but the bell still has not rung. All four of us just stood there not saying a single word, until Peach blurted out, "But what if it is true?! What would you do?"

The only thing that could come into words was, "I'll ask Marth myself whether I have the guts or not."

"Ask me what?" I turned to my right and there was Marth in a confused expression. My body shook and my confidence vanished into thin air. When did he get here was the first thing that came in my head. "Zelda, you were going to ask me something if I am correct?" He said, but with a smile. I was dead silent and not even a sound could come out of me.

I wondered how my friends were reacting because I was just sitting there, but it seemed Peach grew impatient because she said, "She was wondering if you like...Hugs! Yeah a hug!" My entire body shivered in fear and I looked at Peach in burning rage. She gave a small sigh knowing that was a bad thing to say.

"Sure." I turned my head into Marth's direction. "Hugs are nice once in a while." He said in a seductive voice. He slowly approached me and the closer he was getting, the faster my heart was beating.

He was very close to me, but he steadily wrapped his arms around me. My heart was beating at the sound of a rapid drum and my face was red as a ruby. He was very tall and my head rested on his chest. Though, after a few seconds, I put my arms around him and it felt nice. He was warm, soft and comfortable. He let go and so did I. However, I honestly didn't want to let go. I looked up into his sapphire eyes and they were so innocent, but what really caught my attention was that his face had a tint of red.

I saw his hand reach up to my hair, but then suddenly, the bell rang. His hand drew back and said, "Uhh...Y-You want to go into class?" I couldn't say anything, but I nodded in a agreement. We went in and sat at our tables, but before I got out my notebook, Marth said, "Are you still coming to my party?"

Even with everything that happened I said, "What time again?"

He smiled, "My house, 5pm." I gave him a smile back.

I sat there the entire class and wondered what kind of party he was going to have. The only thing I knew was that today was the day and is soon to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter & _Happy Holidays_**

_Time Waits for no Man  
_

I ran all over my room to find a perfect set clothing for his party. As I was digging through, I found something. It was a Hylian dress that was white, yellow bar shoulders, had encrypted writings, and the top part was purple. I went and put it on. Its felt very comfortable and looked really nice. As I went down the stairs, I began to worry because I've never been to a party, but many people said its a very fun thing to have or go to._  
_

I left my home and went into a taxi I called a few minutes before. As the man was driving, I was staring at the window because of my anxiety. The entire way, I continuously wondered what kind of party Marth was going to have and if there are going to be some people I was going to know.

It took a while before I arrived and when I did, I was in awe. It was like a huge castle that had glass pained windows, estimation of more than ten rooms, and was blocked by a gate possibly made of gold. As I got out of the car, I went to the gate and it slowly opened by some butlers. I felt as if I was in a fairytale as I went in. When I got near the front door, it was opened by Marth. He was wearing a navy blue armor as if he were a knight, it matched his eyes and blue hair, and hooked around him was a sheathed sword. I blushed a bit because he looked like a prince. I went up to him and said, "Happy birthday, Marth."

"Hey, Zelda and thanks. Glad you could make it." He said. "If you would follow me to the back of the castle, I would like to show you where the party and the guests are." I nodded and entered. As I was following him, I saw all kinds of decor. There were paintings on the walls, fine statues, and other things. After an adventure walking through the hallway, Marth said, "Here we are. You have fun and I'll be back." We stopped at a huge door that had fine jewels encased all over it. Marth was about to leave, so I raised my arm and tried to clench his arm, but he immediately left. I was so shy and I didn't want to open the door with everyone looking at me.

I tried to raise my confidence and I opened it. A bright light shown and what I saw was a...pool party? I saw everyone looking at me which I had knew was going to happen. It looked so big as if it were a beach encased by guests, but what really caught my attention was the pool. It was crystal clear and as the light reflected from it, it looked like it was filled with diamond.

I looked around and I was not familiar of anyone who was there except Ike, Red, and Link. As I went down, everyone was still staring at me. I felt like I was not meant to be here, so I just walked to an empty table in the shadow covered by a colorful umbrella, and sat. I saw a man wearing a helmet with a symbol of a falcon eating some cake, a wolf staring at the slow sunset wanting the moon, a yellow creature that would sometimes shock the water in the pool electrifying the people in it, and a young blond-haired boy talking to another boy wearing a red cap.

It seemed I was not of need so I sat there for a while until someone came up to me and said, "Hey, Zelda, it looks like your not enjoying." I immediately got up and looked behind me. It was Ike and he had a worried face. He sat down next to me and said, "Are you okay or is there something wrong?"

I looked down because I was not happy. "It's just...I've never been to a party and so far I'm not used to it is all." He started at me as though he thought I was lying. I tried to pull of a smile and said, "Really, nothing is wrong."

He got up and said, "Okay, but if I see you sad again, I'm telling Marth to come and cheer you up. Got me?" I smiled and he walked off. I looked at the pool wanting to go swimming, but sadly, I could not. I had not know that it was going to be a pool party, so therefore, I had not brought a swimsuit. I sighed in my idiocy for not looking at the invitation closely enough. It was somewhat a good thing because if I had brought it, then I would be either embarrassed or electrocuted to death.

Time passed and later, the entertainment came for the birthday boy. It was a pink and fat creature and had a green microphone. It sat there singing with a soft voice and I looked around. It was lulling people to sleep, but to me, it had a very soft and soothing voice. I was slowly calming, when the puffy creature had finished. I looked around and everyone was almost asleep. I looked back at the stage and Marth took the mic. He said, "Give a warm applaud to Jigglypuff." I saw everyone sitting with their heads down and a cricket was chirping with absolute silence.

I laughed for Jigglypuff was in anger. It took out its microphone and removed the top part. Inside was a marker and it went to people's faces. It first went to Ike and gave him a French mustache followed by a goatee. I laughed so much and when my enjoyment was over, I turned my head to Marth's direction. He had wide eyes and his jaw slightly dropped. I tilted my head in wonder and he got off the stage. He went up to me and said, "Zelda, I have never seen you laugh so much."

I gave a small smile with a blush. "I just never had this much fun, in who knows how long."

I saw him looking at the night sky then back at me. "Do you want to see the sky in a better scenery?" He held out his hand in an elegant way.

I grabbed it and said, "I would like to." I got up and he lead the way.

We went through series of doors, elevators, and stairs. After quite an exhausting adventure, we arrived at the top of the castle. I went up to the metal designed rail and looked at the sky. The long travel made it actually worth star gazing. The sky was so beautiful, that I couldn't keep my eyes off from it. The stars shown so brightly on a Friday night.

"Do you like it Zelda?" I turned left and Marth was there. I blushed because he was so close to me and he looked amazing as the moon's light reflected off of him. He looked at me up and down and commented, "That dress makes you look like a beautiful princess."

My face went very red. "Y-Yes and t-thank you." I said. As I stared at him, I remembered Ike saying that he liked me. This was my only chance, "U-Um, Marth?" He looked at me with his innocent sapphire eyes. "Ike said you liked me. Is it true?"

He grabbed my hair and his hand slid down it slowly. "No." He said. "Zelda," He pulled me into a kiss. He was holding me so tight no wanting me to let go, but his kissing was so gentle and sweet like the night breeze that went by. He let go and hesitated, but said, "I love you." My face went so red that the night's cold air didn't affect me anymore. I didn't know what to say. I stood there motionless for a few moments then Marth said,"You don't like me back do you...I-I understand."

He was walking away yet, I couldn't say anything and my legs wouldn't move. Tears began to build up in my eyes. I realized that I couldn't live without him and that gave me the courage to run for him.

I ran the fastest I could and yelled out, "Marth!" He turned around and I hugged him. "I love you too. I love you too." My eyes wouldn't stop the flowing. "Don't leave me, please! Don't..." I never knew that I loved him this much.

"Zelda..." He said. "Don't worry, I will never leave you." He wrapped his arms around and comforted me. From there on, I knew that Marth was everything in my life and shall be even better since he's at my side.


End file.
